Racing Takes Skill, Betting Takes Luck
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: It had now been two months since Mello left him, leaving poor Matt to cruise through the city streets to try and keep his mind off of the blonde. However, what will happen when they unexpectedly meet and Mello challenges the redhead to a street race? MxM


_**Racing Takes Skill, Betting Takes Luck**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _Death Note_ in Any Way. It is Rightfully Owned and Copyrighted to Tsugumi Obah and Takashi Obata.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due to Some Illegal Activity, Use of Cigarettes, and Yaoi/Shounen-Ai/GuyxGuy.

**A/N: **An idea that's been bugging me for a while now :P You'll better understand the title as you read :)

Oh my gosh, it's another fic that takes place after the Kira case! ;D

D—N

Two Months.

It had officially been two months since they had broken up. Or rather, two months since Mello said 'I think we need to take a break.' Some 'break' this was turning out to be. Matt had _never_ wanted their relationship to go down like this. On the contrary; he wanted his chocoholic back but he wasn't about to make himself look that desperate and go back to Mello, saying how much he needed him. If there was something he had learned it was that Mello usually came back to him. Usually.

The smoker sighed as he continued driving and ceased when he saw the stoplight a sit went red. It was currently dark with little to no cars driving around the streets. That's what he loved about driving around so late; there wasn't anyone to get in his way and he could floor it without too much fear of being caught or unwillingly hitting an obstacle. It was great for getting certain things off the mind or reducing stress. Certainly not the safest method of getting rid of tension but Matt never was one for 'safe' methods; the smoking was an obvious part of this.

Speaking of which, his smoking had nearly doubled since the break-up. He didn't deal well with stress; just found things that could, and probably _will, _get him killed quicker. He sighed as he looked to the cup-holder in the middle; his slightly dented pack of cigarettes lay there with a neon-green lighter beside them. He grabbed the box and pulled out one of the sticks, sticking it in his mouth before placing the small box in its original place. He then grabbed the lighter and started trying to flick it on; he would open a window once it was lit.

As he was trying to make his lighter cooperate, he heard the roaring of a motorcycle engine come up next to his car. That sound brought back memories of his beloved Mello, who rode a bike and looked just too perfect doing so. He didn't look to whoever came up next to him and continued fighting with his damn lighter so he could get some of his nicotine. Then, whoever came up next to him tapped on his window to get his attention, for some odd reason. He looked to their direction, eyebrow raised in curiosity. He tried his lighter one last time and it finally lit; it was now that he opened his window so he could pay attention to whoever this was and so that his car wouldn't get filled with smoke.

Whoever they were, from what Matt could see, they had blonde hair about neck-length, wore deep, black leather pants and jacket; even their hands were hidden in short, leather gloves that shone dully under the light given off by nearby streetlights and the full moon above. Their hands now reached up to their helmet, which hid the face of this stranger. After a few moments, they pulled off the pitch-black safety product and shook their head to fix their blonde hair. Matt's orange-tinted eyes widened at the all-too familiar face beneath it.

_Mello, _he thought anxiously and shook his head, thinking this was some kind of dream. When he looked again, the scarred blonde was still there, adjusting his hair slightly. He looked to the stoplight and wished it would just turn green so he could haul his ass out of there. It stayed a taunting red, almost screaming at him to face this issue _now. _He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned back to Mello, who was grinning cockily at him.

"Hey there," the leather-clad young man said in a voice that seemed too cheerful to be Mello's own voice. Matt sighed and smiled sheepishly.

"Hi…" he mumbled and wondered how Mello could be so sure of himself when he, himself, was resisting the urge to _beg _for him to come back to him.

"Where are you headed?" Mello asked as he placed his helmet on one of the bike handles and leaned down upon said handles.

"Nowhere," Matt responded, trying to sound nonchalant and, luckily, succeeding. He took in a deep inhale of smoke before setting it free. "Just cruising," he explained. It stayed silent as Mello looked ahead, to make sure the light hadn't gone green and to check if there were any cars passing by. He chuckled slightly and turned back to his ex.

"Wanna race?" he questioned with a tease in his voice. Matt's eyes widened and he looked at the blonde with an eyebrow raised.

"Come again?" he questioned, wondering if he had heard the elder correctly.

"Do you want to race?" Mello repeated, with only a change of words. Matt sighed and looked ahead. Being the loyal puppy he is to Mello, even if they _had_ broken up, he nodded.

"Rules?" he questioned in his usual tone. This wasn't the first time they had raced each other in the dead of night, heaven's no. When they were together, it was a ritual they would do every so often to keep things fresh; get the adrenaline pumping and heighten their own senses, hormones included. Matt had to try and force away the blush as he thought back to how Mello looked after one of their little races. He suddenly heard Mello chuckle slightly.

"First one to the second stoplight up ahead wins," the blonde explained. Matt looked to the light which he indicated and nodded.

"OK," he even smiled slightly now and revved his engine slightly, getting into his race-mode.

"Let's make it interesting, too," he heard his ex say suddenly. Matt's eyes widened slightly and he looked in the blonde's direction.

"Interesting? You mean betting?" the redhead asked curiously. Mello nodded once and put a thoughtful finger to his lips.

"If I win…" he pondered over what he wanted. "You have to buy my supplies of chocolate for the next year." Matt chuckled at this.

"What's wrong, can't afford your own addiction anymore?" he asked playfully. Mello glared at him.

"Things have been tight," he muttered and looked away from the redhead. "It's not like I have someone to buy me stuff anymore." Matt smiled upon hearing these words.

_So he's single, eh? _He asked himself happily and grateful that the blonde wasn't so quick in replacing him.

"Alright then," he agreed. "But, if _I _win," Matt explained his side of the bet. "I want a kiss." He noticed Mello's eyes widen at this; it was an expression better than the constant look that made Matt think he was ignoring what they had been through. He now expected that the blonde would either deny or explain that they were over. But, no, he didn't; his eyes fell and he nodded once.

"Agreed." Matt, although slightly surprised, took a deep inhale of his cig and set free of the smoke as Mello pulled on his helmet once more, revving his motorcycle afterwards. Matt smiled and did the same with his muscle car. Simultaneously, they looked up the stoplight above; in only five seconds, it switched to green, and they were off, their engines roaring into the midnight air. Matt could feel the tips of his red hair tickling the sides of his face as the strong winds played with his locks. He glanced down to his dashboard.

_Fifty miles per hour, _he read. Also, he saw that the needle of the gauge was slowly rising, meaning he was picking up eyes turned back to the road and gripped the steering wheel tightly, keeping his foot pressed down on the pedal as much as he could. He quickly glanced over at Mello, who had now bent over to become more aerodynamic. What little he could see of his blonde hair was flailing with the wind, as well as the unzipped part of his jacket.

He grinned and looked ahead; they had passed the first stoplight. He then suddenly thought of how Mello's face, at this moment, must be in definite determination, desperate to get his year's supply of chocolate paid for and not have to kiss his ex. It was also then that Matt realized just what he had betted; if he won, he could _kiss _Mello. He could feel those lips against his own and taste that wondrous flavor of chocolate that belongs to Mello only, even if it was for only a few moments. His own eyes tensed in determination.

Switching the gears, he could immediately see as his muscle car went ahead slightly from Mello's bike. He continued with this and, soon, managed to pass the blonde completely, leaving him to try and get ahead but failing. Matt could now feel that adrenaline coursing through his body and glanced in his rearview mirrors. He grinned as he could just imagine how frustrated Mello must be.

They passed the second stoplight.

Matt slid his car to a stop and saw Mello do the same in front of him. He smirked playfully and opened the door to his car, stepping out afterwards. He noticed the blonde's death grip that he had on his bike's handles.

"Not bad, Mels!" he called out playfully.

"Go to hell, Matt!" the blonde called back, his voice irritable and slightly muffled from behind the helmet. The redhead simply laughed at this and closed his car door, briskly walking over to the hood of his car and leaning on it, taking a deep breath of his cig before flicking it off to the side of the road somewhere and setting free of the breath. The smell of nicotine lingered as the small cloud of smoke mingled and disappeared into the night air.

"I do believe you owe me something, Mel," he reminded the blonde teasingly as he crossed one leg over the other and then crossed his arms over his chest. Mello huffed out a breath and pulled off his black helmet once again, shaking his hair free and fixing it slightly afterwards. He hung the safety piece on one of the handles and, abruptly after, got off his bike and put the kickstand in place. Matt tried his very hardest to hide the blush. Mello, with his face beaded with sweat and his breathing uneven and slightly heavy caused Matt's hormones to sky rocket.

Mello sighed as he stood in front of the redhead before looking up to him.

"How long?" he asked, obviously annoyed that he had lost and now owed his ex a kiss, of all things.

"Depends," Matt replied playfully. "How long can you hold your breath?" Mello shot him an odd look.

"I don't know," he responded, nevertheless.

"Neither do I," Matt stated before grabbing the blonde and pulling their lips together, forcing his tongue inside of the blonde's mouth. Mello's eyes widened like saucers and he felt his muscles stiffen, not daring to move. Almost immediately, he felt the smoker wrap his arms around his small waist, pulling him closer. His long-gloved hands continued exploring his leather-clad body and Mello could feel his face heating up.

He didn't want this. That's what he kept telling himself, anyway. He had broken them up two months ago with the intention of never wanting to kiss him again; to never feel his strong arms wrapped around his body, keeping him warm and feeling safe, to never indulge himself in the smoker's amazing taste of cigarettes mixed with his own flavor of chocolate. He never wanted to feel like this again; weak, vulnerable…pathetic. It scared him in more ways that one.

Matt had always been the more in-control one of their relationship; that made Mello feel inferior, especially since he always liked to be number one. But he felt as if Matt could do with him whatever he wanted, even though the redhead never did. Matt just cared for him, bought his chocolate, and, when a decision needed to be reached, he consulted the blonde first. He wondered how he could've felt inferior when Matt did nothing but put him before himself.

Damn it all if his eyes weren't closing right now and the urge to kiss back wasn't growing. He became light-headed as he felt the hacker's tongue exploring every inch he possibly could of his mouth and doing the same to his body with his hands. Mello missed this touch, this feeling. He gave up and finally returned the kiss, his leather-covered arms wrapping around Matt's neck. He admitted it, just as he had done the fist time they kissed; he wanted this.

He wanted to be Matt's and he wanted the redhead for his own, too. He wasn't being selfish; he just screwed all those previous feelings and replaced them with that desperate need to have Matt in his arms. To have Matt there by his side; to wake up to his face every morning. To go back to how it used to be.

They tried to hold each others lips for as long as they could, kissing each other like they had done only two months before. Mello placed a hand on Matt's chest as his other hand gently grasped the hair at the nape, tangling his leather-covered fingers with them slightly. Matt smiled against his lips and ran his own fingers through the blonde's slightly tousled hair, undoubtedly from the helmet he wore only moments ago. Soon, after pressing their bodies against one another as closely as possible, they finally pulled their connected lips away. Their bodies stay closely knit, unwilling to pull away.

Mello watched him intently with half-lidded azure eyes while Matt did the same, his eyes hidden behind orange-tinted lens and a shock of red hair. After a few moments, he pulled him into an embrace, his face resting upon Matt's warm shoulder. He felt the gamer's hands remain wrapped around him but they now held on more tightly.

"Matt?" his voice questioned, small and anxious.

"Hmm?" the hacker hummed in response, indicating the blonde speak.

"Do…do you…" his voice trailed off, unsure if he should ask after what he did to him two months prior.

"What is it, Mello?" Matt questioned, obviously worried. The blonde smiled in spite of everything; it seemed his little puppy would never stop being loyal, or stop to worry about himself instead of the leather-clad blonde. He cuddled against the fur of the redhead's vest and responded.

"Do you miss me…at all?" he asked, afraid to hear the answer. It was silent for several minutes.

"Like hell," Matt responded finally. The blonde's eyes widened at this. He pulled away to look into the orange-tinted eyes that belonged to Matt only. "I want you back, Mel," the gamer confessed sadly. Mello smiled and took a step back; bringing his hands down to the hacker's gloved ones. His orange-tinted eyes widened in curiosity as the blonde pulled him so that he was standing straight. He took a step forward, his eyes never leaving Mello's blue ones.

"Then," Mello teased. "Be a good puppy and follow me home." Matt smiled at this and pulled the blonde into a deep but chaste kiss, intertwining their fingers in the process.

"I always do."

D—N

**A/N: **I like this story :) I like the plot, and I love Mello's 'follow me home' line :3 very nice indeed. I may play with this idea more in the future :D please R&R, constructive, criticism, **no flames **:) thanks!Hope whoever read has enjoyed!


End file.
